Eyes
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Placido gets seriously fed up with Antinomy's glasses. But there's a reason why he refuses to take them off. Androidshipping Rated T for language.


Antinomy woke when he felt something moving off his face. He grunted and grabbed Placido's hand.

"No," he growled drowsily as Placido scowled and moved his hand away.

"Come on, I hate those glasses!"

"I need them to see."

"But you're sleeping!"

"Not anymore I'm not."

Placido glared at him as he sat up.

"You have cute bed head," Antinomy flirted with him, leaning in to kiss his neck. But Placido pushed his face away.

"I'm sick of those damn glasses! Lose them or lose me!"

Antinomy sighed.

"Placido, come on."

"I'm serious!"

Antinomy rolled his eyes and got out of bed, slipping into his pants. He made his over to the kitchen.

"Where're YOU going?" Placido hissed.

"To make breakfast," Antinomy stated.

Placido growled. He wanted nothing more than to smash those crimson glasses into a million pieces and make Antinomy eat them. He got out of bed and slipped on his pants, following Antinomy into the kitchen, fuming. Antinomy was already making eggs.

"I mean it Ant. Lose the glasses!"

"Nope."

Placido ground his teeth as he sat down at the table.

"Why. Not_._" he snarled between his teeth.

"Because it makes you mad."

Placido let out an angry snarl, which caused Antinomy to smirk.

"_You are the most infuriating, exasperating, irritating piece of work I've ever had the misfortune of coming across!_" Placido snarled, digging his nails in the table with frustration.

"I could say the same about you."

Placido scoffed as Antinomy took out a plate and slid the eggs on it. Then he turned around, and Placido hated him for his his satisfied smirk as he set the plate down in front of him.

"I'm not eating those!" Placido snarled as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh really now?"

Placido's face heated up.

"I hate you," he hissed as he began eating.

"I love you too," Antinomy cooed, kissing the jewel on Placido's forehead. Placido made an electronic noise.

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Shut up."

Antinomy went to nibble his ear but Placido swatted him away.

"I'm serious about those glasses. After I eat, I'm leaving until you decide to lose them."

Antinomy let out a sigh of frustration and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry if I like to see all the time and my eyes are defective!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'd like to see your eyes sometimes!"

They glared at each other.

Finally, Antinomy got up and went to wash the pan he had used.

"You're unbelievable!"

Placido threw down his fork and jumped up.

"You can't just for one night of love making take those stupid, ridiculous, horrible fucking red glasses off so I can gaze into your eyes?"

Antinomy didn't answer.

"GAHH!"

Placido swept the plate from the table and it smashed on the ground.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Placido stormed back into the bedroom and dressed, steaming with rage. When he stormed back into the kitchen, Antinomy was bent over the sink, crying softly.

_Great. He's fucking crying. Sometimes he's just too fucking human for his own good._

Placido sighed. If he didn't apologize Antinomy would just cry all day until Placido came back anyway. Which he'd be forced to do, because Jose would find out and then he'd be in trouble.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I yelled," Placido sighed, walking over to him. Antinomy cried harder. Placido turned the water off and plucked the pan from Antinomy's hand, also removing his rubbed gloves.

"Come on."

He scooped up the blue haired android and carried him back into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and he turned away, curling up.

Placido sighed and laid down next to him, curling up to him.

"Come on, I'm sorry," Placido said softly, stroking Antinomy's wet cheek. He fought back the urge to rip his glasses off, knowing it would just make things worse.

"I-I h-hate m-my eyes..." Antinomy sniffed.

"What? Because they don't work?"

"They're ugly..."

Placido sat up.

"THAT'S what this is about?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Antinomy wailed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Placido said quickly.

He stroked Antinomy's cheek.

"So you won't show me your eyes? Even though I've seen every other inch of you naked?"

"Mmhm," Antinomy sniffed.

"Ant, my eyes are red and made of metal. I have metal horns sticking out of my head. I'm sure your eyes are fine."

Antinomy shook his hand.

"Please show me? I want to see your eyes."

"No..."

"If you show me I promise I won't ever complain about your glasses again. Please, just let me see them once." Placido was practically begging by this point, and he NEVER begged.

"You... promise?"

"I promise."

Antinomy turned so he was facing Placido. His bottom lip was quivering.

"Fine..."

Placido smiled as he reached out to slowly remove Antinomy's glasses, something he'd wanted to do for so long. When he finially had them off, Antinomy had screwed his eyes shut. Placido set the glasses aside.

"Come on Ant. Open your eyes. I promise it'll be okay."

Antinomy let out an electronic whimper, and then slowly opened his eyes.

They were grey. Metallic grey. And dull. Light did not shine off them. They didn't sparkle. They were just pieces of metal.

Without his glasses, Antinomy couldn't see at all.

"There, you saw! Now give me back my glasses!" Antinomy's voice broke as he patted the bed, searching for his red glasses. But Placido pulled him back, claiming his lips passionately. When they broke apart Placido said, "They're beautiful."

"You're just saying that!" Antinomy hissed, tears forming in his eyes again, "They're horrible! They're grey and metallic and lifeless and I hate them!"

"No, I mean it. They're gorgeous. They're metallic and robotic. Pure machinery. There's nothing more beautiful."

Placido kissed his temple and down his neck.

"R-Really?" Antinomy sniffled, wrapping his arms around Placido's head.

"I've never said anything more true in my life."

From that day on, Placido was allowed to remove Antinomy's glasses, but only if he paid the price in sex.


End file.
